


Brand New Day

by stellarmeadow



Series: Jot it Down July 2018 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Morning routines are always a little different in a new place.





	Brand New Day

“Grace Williams!” Danny shouted. “If you are not down here in three minutes, you can kiss that phone goodbye for three days!” 

“I can’t find my notebook!” she yelled from her room. 

Danny gave Steve an apologetic look. “Sorry. I swear that notebook has legs—she spends half her mornings looking for it.” He nodded at Steve’s breakfast. “Go ahead and eat.”

“I can wait,” Steve said. 

“Better not.” He nodded at Charlie, who was eyeing his food, but watching the two of them for cues. “Let’s go ahead and eat—there she is,” Danny said, as Grace ran into the room. “Did you find your notebook?”

She shook her head. “I’ll look after we eat.” She sat down and started eating, but her head was bent over her phone. 

“Grace. Phone away. Now.” 

She looked up, like she was going to argue, but then she saw his face, glanced at Steve, and turned the phone over. 

***

Danny unearthed Grace’s notebook from the piles of covers on her unmade bed—how she managed to lose it there so many times and never find it he couldn’t figure. It reminded him of Dolphin Trainer Annie, which seemed like yesterday, and yet half a lifetime ago. Which it literally was, in Grace’s case. 

“Here,” he said, handing it to her. “Put this in your bag, then go help your brother get the rest of his stuff together.” 

“Okay.” 

He went downstairs to find Steve doing dishes. “Let me help,” Danny said, starting towards the sink, but Steve waved him off. 

“I’m almost done.” 

Danny leaned back against the counter, studying Steve, who looked far too happy to be doing dishes. “I’d like to say it’s not usually this crazy in the mornings,” Danny said, “but unfortunately that was organized compared to a lot of days.”

Steve shot him a smile as he rinsed a glass. “It was fine,” Steve said. “I enjoyed it, actually.”

“You enjoyed that chaos?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s nice to have that much life in the house.” 

“Sure, you say that now,” Danny said, “but after a week of never getting to read your HPD briefings because of missing notebooks and lost shoes, you might feel differently.” 

Steve rinsed a dish off, placing it carefully in the drainer. “I’m not going to feel differently, Danny.”

“Okay, but it’s not too late to back out. My lease isn’t up for six weeks. I could still renew.”

Steve put the last dish in the drainer and shut off the water before turning to face Danny. “Is that what this is about?” Steve asked, as he dried his hands. 

“What?”

“You think I didn’t know what I was getting into when I asked you to move in?” Steve said. “You thought I would, what, kick you all out of my house when I saw your morning routine was a little chaotic?”

Danny shrugged, not quite meeting Steve’s eyes. “It’s a lot to take on,” he said.

“Danny.” Steve sidestepped, his body pressing Danny’s back against the counter, keeping him there. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Steve said. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

He leaned down to capture Danny’s lips. One kiss turned to two, then three, before Steve stopped, pressing his forehead to Danny’s. “I’m in this for good,” Steve said quietly. “So get used to it.”

Danny laughed softly. “Glad to hear it.”

\--  
END


End file.
